


Taking A Chance

by CMJavaGirl



Series: Jason & Elizabeth One-shots [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate History, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMJavaGirl/pseuds/CMJavaGirl
Summary: One April afternoon Elizabeth Webber left Jason Morgan shattered in the park.He left Port Charles. She pledged herself to Lucky.What happens when Elizabeth has a change of heart and Jason is nowhere to be found?





	Taking A Chance

  


 

 

 

 

**Tuesday, July 24, 2001  
Mid-Afternoon, about 2:00 PM EDT  
  
Port Charles, New York  
Harborview Towers **  
  
Getting on the elevator Elizabeth could feel the butterflies in her stomach grow to the size of one of those prehistoric flying things you saw in comic books.   As the doors slid open she cringed at the sound and felt her mouth go dry.  Stepping off the guard at the door gave her a small smile.  
  
She stood there for several seconds before she was finally able to ask to see the object of her journey.  
  
“Is he expecting you?”   
  
“No, but, I think he’ll see me,” Elizabeth stammered, “we’re old friends.”   
  
The guard looked at her as if to say, ‘old friends, you’re a child,’ but he nodded and went in to ask his boss about admitting the petite woman.  
  
In short order the guard came out and held the door for her, “The Boss will see you.”   
  
Taking a deep breath she walked through the doorway into the plush penthouse she’d only seen once before.  
  
She tried hard to quell the nervousness she felt.  She had no idea what the man would think of her request. And she wasn’t sure how far she’d have to go to get him to believe her but she was willing to do whatever it took.  Say whatever she had to. And go wherever she needed to.  If he’d help her.  
  
Elizabeth watched as he unfolded himself from the long sofa.  He was smaller in stature but he radiated power.  She wasn’t afraid though, she had no need to be.  
  
“This is a surprise,” he smiled brightly, “what can I do for you, Elizabeth?”   
  
_This was it.  This was the time.  Ask him._  She gnawed her bottom lip and swept her hair where it had come loose behind her ear.   _He’s probably the only one who could tell you.  Ask him, go ahead. Quit stalling!_  
  
“Uhmm, hi,” she gave him a small smile.  
  
“Hi.”   
  
“Uhmm, thanks for seeing me, uhmm,” she worried the sleeves of her light spring coat.  
  
Sonny nodded and gave her a bigger smile, “It’s not a problem, Elizabeth.  I consider you a friend, you know that.”   
  
“Yeah,” she said distractedly, “I hope so, Sonny.”   
  
Sonny came over to her as she stood just inside the door, “What can I do for you,” he reached out his arm to take her to the sofa, “come sit down.”   
  
“No, no, Sonny, I can’t stay...”   
  
The Mob Boss nodded, “Okay, what do you need?  You know I’ll help you any way I can, did someone threaten you, come to your studio?”   
  
“No, no,” she shook her head, “nothing like that, I’m fine, really.” She looked around the penthouse, and took a deep breath, “Well, not fine, actually.  Uhmm, I need some information and I don’t know who else could help me.  I mean there isn’t anyone else, is there,” she mused looking away for a moment.  “There isn’t anyone else I could ask, except you and I know you have no reason to help me, or to want to help me, but, and I already asked and Emily doesn’t know, Lila wouldn’t know...”   
  
“Elizabeth,” he smiled as he came closer to the young woman, “breathe,” he chuckled slightly, “breathe, you’re going to pass out.”   
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath.  
  
“Good,” he nodded, “now, nice and slow, tell me what you need.”   
  
She took another breath, and finally spit out, “I need to find Jason.”   
  
She could see the surprise on his face.  That surprise turned to a look of concern, but she knew it wasn’t for her, it was for his friend.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, “Why?”   
  
“I—I need, I’d like to talk to him, to make something right—when he left, I...”   
  
Elizabeth saw a look of knowing come over the Kingpin’s face.  Suddenly Sonny understood why his friend and Enforcer was so anxious to leave a few months ago.  
  
_“Sonny, I’m leaving,” Jason said as he rushed in.  
  
Sonny walked over from the sofa, “I thought you were going to stay for a while.”   
  
“I was,” Jason looked around at the door, “but, I can’t.  I need to get away.  I’m leaving tonight.”   
  
“Jason, man, what’s going on?  Did you do something I need to know about?  Is Luke coming after you about Lucky?”   
  
“No, no, nothing like that,” he explained.  “This is,” he sighed, “it’s personal Sonny.”   
  
Sonny looked at his young Enforcer, he seemed upset and that was unusual for Jason.  If ever there was a man who could hide his feelings his Enforcer was that man.  
  
“Okay,” he nodded, “you want to leave.  I’ll take care of things on this end.”   
  
“Thanks,” Jason said softly and Sonny could see the relief and gratitude in his eyes, “thank you, Sonny.”   
  
Sonny was concerned for his friend.  He didn’t show Jason as much as he should how much the young man meant to him, but he wanted to help if he could.    
  
“Jason, is there anything I can do to help you?”   
  
“No,” he had his hand on the door.  “Tell Carly, I said good-bye.  I’ll be in touch,” he turned around briefly, “I’ll take care of Carlos for you.” _  
  
Sonny shook off the memory and looked at the distraught girl in front of him.   _Is it possible that Jason needed to get away from her?  I know he felt something for her, you could see, I could see it, when he talked about her._  
  
Finally, he answered her, “I don’t know where he is, Elizabeth.  I’m sorry, I can’t help you.”   
  
Elizabeth’s shoulders collapsed in defeat, and her brow furrowed in confusion, “How could you not know where he is?  He works for you, he’s your friend.  God, Sonny he just pulled you out of a burning building, he practically worships you!”   
  
Sonny smiled, “He doesn’t worship me, Elizabeth, I’ve hurt the guy too much.  But, I am lucky to still have his friendship and his loyalty, that’s something that’s very hard to lose from Jason.  He’s kind of special that way.”   
  
“I know,” she whispered.  Sonny saw the first hint of tears in the young girl’s eyes.  “Sonny, I really need to find him. I ”  I hurt him, I hurt him bad and I need to make it right with him.  You know where he goes, you must know how to get in touch with him.  You don’t have to tell me, maybe you could just give him a message for me,” she dashed away the tears that were forming, “Please, Sonny.”   
  
The Mob Boss indulged in a small sigh, “If Jason doesn’t want to be found, Elizabeth, he won’t be and I haven’t heard from him since he left at the end of April.”   
  
He studied the young woman for another few moments and finally relented, “I’ll see what I can do.”   
  
Elizabeth nodded and gave the older man a watery smile, “Thank you, Sonny.”   
  
He took another step closer to her, “Are you all right, Elizabeth?  You look, I wouldn’t ordinarily say this to a woman,” he smiled and his dimples were on full display, “but you look tired.” He looked her over, again, “And thin.  You sure you’re all right?”   
  
She nodded, “I’m fine, Sonny.  You don’t need to worry, but I really would like to get in touch with Jason.”   
  
The older man nodded, “I’m not promising I can find him, but I’ll try,” he smiled reassuringly.  “Now, what’s the message?”   
  
Elizabeth looked a bit startled, “Oh, uhmm, the message, wow, I didn’t—I haven’t really thought—”   
  
Sonny nodded and smiled again, “Okay, how about you think about it,” he said softly, “then you can let me know or bring it by when you have it, how would that be?”   
  
“That’d be good, thanks, Sonny,” she turned to leave and then turned back, “I’ll be back later with the message I want you to give to Jason, is that all right?”   
  
“That’s fine, Elizabeth, just fine,” he reached out and gave her shoulder a small squeeze.  
  
“Please, try to find him, Sonny.”   
  
The Kingpin nodded as he started to show her out, “You’re sure you’re all right?”   
  
“I’m sure,” she said less than convincingly.  
  
Sonny nodded and opened the door walking her to the elevator.  Turning to the door guard, he said, “Seth, See Ms. Webber home.”   
  
Back in the penthouse Sonny breathed a sigh of relief that Carly wasn’t there for Elizabeth’s visit.  His wife considered the young waitress nothing but poison especially for Jason.  Seeing Elizabeth so desperate to find Jason and remembering Jason’s sudden leave taking a few months ago got his wheels spinning.    
  
_I’m not sure what to think._   He walked over to pour a scotch as he thought about his young friend and partner.  _Jason is so closed off about his feelings it makes him very hard to read.  Even after all the years we’ve been friends it was hard for me to read him._     
  
He made his way over to the window as he thought more about the man who took off without even really thinking about it.   _Even after betraying him and taking his woman the man forgave me, no one else would have done that._  He sighed as he took a sip of scotch.   _Sure our relationship hasn’t been the same, but he forgave me and he forgave Carly.  Not many would have._  
  
He paced in front of the French doors as he thought about Elizabeth’s desperate plea for him to get in touch with Jason.   _I’m not sure I should.  I really need to ask someone about what there is between Jason and Elizabeth.  I don’t want to bring the guy home to a disaster and last I heard Elizabeth was tight with Lucky again.  There’s got to be someone._    
  
Sonny took another sip of his scotch as he considered the limited number of people who could talk to him about his friend and partner.  Then he realized there was probably at least one person he could ask.   _But, God, Jason would probably kill me if he found out.  On the other hand, if it’s really important, then he’d be pissed that I didn’t ask.  Shit!_  
  
Finally, he picked up the phone and asked one of the guards to get a message to Emily Quartermaine.  He also asked the new door guard, Romy, to tell Francis and Benny that he needed to see them.   


  
**Late Afternoon, about 4:30 PM  
Arequipa, Peru  
  
East Face of Volcano ‘El Misti’ **  
  
_“You smell like snow.”_  
  
When he closed his eyes he could still feel the softness of her cheek on his rougher face.  The sunlight glinting off the top of the volcano reminded him of how the sun kissed her chocolate curls.    
  
The colors the sun brought out reminded him of her.   
  
He could still smell and feel the crispness of the air she brought in with her that winter.  
  
Looking around his eyes were seared with the whiteness of the snow he was climbing.  Climbing the snow-covered volcanoes brought that smell of snow too close to those memories he kept locked away.  The crisp air seared his lungs less with the harsh cold and more with the emotions that were rising to the surface of his well crafted steely persona.  
  
He allowed himself to miss her. He missed his more-than-friend. He hoped she was safe and happy.  
   
Suddenly he lost his footing as he dropped the anchor he was planting and his rope pulled.    
  
“Morgan!” His climbing partner, Andre, yelled out.  “What the hell are you doing?  You could get us killed!  We need to get back down.”   
  
The two made quick work of getting back to the base camp at the foot of El Misti.  After an hour of climbing down, the two were a bit breathless as they reached ground zero.  They dropped their harnesses.  As they wrapped up their ropes, stowed hammers, cams, rock-locks and other items, Andre threw dagger looks at his climbing partner of two months.  
  
“Jase, man, what’s with you today?  You’re not here and you know how dangerous that can be on the side of a mountain,” Andre was concerned about his friend and also for himself as a fellow climber.  
  
Jason sucked in a deep breath, “I’m so sorry, Andre, really.  And you’re right, I put us both at risk.  It won’t happen again.”   
  
Andre could see that the loss of focus in his usually highly focused friend unnerved the man.  “Let’s get some grub.” Andre started to stow their gear and Jason followed suit.    
  
The two couldn’t be more opposite.  Jason fair haired, not quite six foot and while powerfully built was lean.  Andre was two inches over six feet, lanky but muscular and as black as night. Jason was his boss in the business, but Andre had introduced the blond to mountain and volcano climbing as a good way to relieve stress and feed the danger junkie in both of them.  
  
As the two ate their dinners in a quiet corner of the base camp dining tent, Andre broached one of the unapproachable topics of his boss’ life.  He’d learned that Jason kept his life very compartmentalized.  To be this distracted it had to be personal.  It definitely wasn’t business.  
  
“Are you thinking about that girl back in PC that you told me about?” 

  
  
**Late Afternoon, about 4:30 PM EDT  
Port Charles, New York  
  
Harborview Towers, Penthouse 4  
Home of Sonny Corinthos **  
  
Emily had been gone a scant ten minutes before Romy announced Benny, the organization’s accountant and Francis, one of their key guards.  Francis had also been assigned to guard Elizabeth last year.  
  
“Good, you’re here together,” the Mob Boss smiled and swept them toward the sofa inviting both men to sit.  Both looked a bit nervous at being summoned to the home of their boss.  
  
Sonny started with the accountant, “Benny, I need to find Jason.” The older man nodded, and Sonny continued, “When was the last time Jason accessed his accounts?”   
  
Benny looked a bit alarmed, “Well, sir...”   
  
“I think you should tell me, Benny.  I’ve been asked to get in touch with him and I think it could be important.”   
  
“No, sir, no, it’s not that,” Benny hastened to explain, “it’s just that, uhmm, well, sir, Jason hasn’t accessed his accounts since the day he left Port Charles.”   
  
Sonny’s brows furrowed in confusion, “He left in April.”   
  
“Yes, sir,” Benny snapped open his briefcase and took out a book.  After flipping a few pages, he looked up at Sonny, “April 23rd.” Benny consulted his log again, “Jason arrived in Puerto Rico for a meeting with Carlos that night.  He left there on April 25th to go down to the casinos in the Caribbean and then to the one in Costa Rica on April 27th.  That was the last time I heard from him.”   
  
Sonny nodded, “That’s what I thought, we spoke after each meeting,” he confirmed, “so, then he took money from the casinos?”   
  
Benny shook his head, “No, he didn’t.”   
  
“What the hell is he living on?” Sonny shook his head in wonder and turned to get a drink.  
  
Benny looked uncomfortable.  Putting the book back in his case looked warily at Francis and then back at Sonny.  “Uhmm, sir—”   
  
Sonny turned to look at the accountant offering a drink which he refused, and Benny continued, “Jason doesn’t, I mean, when he goes on these trips or disappears he doesn’t take any money.”   
  
“What!”   
  
Francis jumped in, “He works, sir,” he said softly.  
  
“As what, doing what?” Sonny demanded.  
  
“As whatever he can,” Francis answered.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Sonny mused, “that’s beside the point right now.” Sonny paced to the French doors and back to the sofa where his two employees waited for his next query.    
  
“Francis,” he turned to the still standing guard, “sit.” He took his customary seat in the arm chair and indicated a spot on the sofa for the guard.  “Tell me what you know about Jason and Elizabeth.”   
  
“Oh, well,” the guard shifted uncomfortably, “not that much, sir.” He looked into the dark eyes of his boss. “Johnny probably knows more, but I know that Ms. Webber thinks very highly of Mr. Morgan.  I know that he likes her and he’s helped her out a few times even before she,” he looked away from his boss, “even before...”   
  
“Before she found him half dead in the snow, is that what you were trying to say, Francis?”   
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
“Get Johnny over here, tell him I need to talk to him about Elizabeth Webber,” Sonny told Francis.  Turning to Benny, “Start looking for Jason, check with everyone we know.  We need to find him.”   
  


.::. .::. .::.

  
  
Carly noticed how distracted he’d been at dinner.    
  
He really couldn’t help it.    
  
His head was spinning after learning all he had about his taciturn friend, partner and Enforcer.  His conversations with Jason’s sister, Emily, and with one of their chief guards, Johnny, had left him reeling.  It never occurred to him that Jason could be in love with Elizabeth.  It never occurred to him that the young woman, barely an adult, could be in love with his Enforcer.  
  
He shook his head in dismay.  
  
_“He’s more than your Enforcer, Sonny,” Emily had said so simply.  “He’s my brother, a son, he was a father, he’s a good friend,” she’d quirked her seventeen-year-old brow at him, “you should know that better than anyone.”  
  
If ever a teenager could make me feel shame it was Jason's sister.  And this wasn't the first time.  But she was the only one I could ask about Elizabeth and what she had to do with her brother.  
  
Emily had seemed confused, “Elizabeth and Jason, it’s anybody’s guess, Sonny.  I know he likes her and he hung out with her a little.  I found out after she helped him when he was shot that they were friends.  But,” she sighed, “Elizabeth, she thinks she’s supposed to be with Lucky.  That she could somehow save him after all the crap Helena did to him.”   
  
“Why would Elizabeth want to get in touch with him, though, I’m not sure I understand.”   
  
Em shook her head, “I don’t know, Sonny.  I know that she was really upset with him when he was here earlier this year.  I didn’t find out until later that he asked her to go away with him and she said that she couldn’t leave Lucky.”   
  
She rolled her eyes, “I know, too, that Lucky attacked Jason and my brother beat him senseless for it, but Elizabeth didn’t believe Jason.”   
  
“Jason wouldn’t lie about that—”   
  
“I know that, Sonny,” Em huffed, “but Elizabeth was so caught up in being what Lucky needed she wasn’t hearing anything anyone was telling her.”   
  
They talked about Elizabeth and Jason for a while.  Finally, Emily said that she thought her brother was a little bit in love with her friend.  But she also said that he’d never act on it because he would think she was too young, too innocent and that he wasn’t good enough to be with her.  
  
It really surprised him when Emily told him some of the crap the Spencer kid had pulled on Elizabeth.  The coup d’grace came when Em told him that if Elizabeth could ever admit it she’d realize that she was the happiest when she was with Jason.    
  
With the true clarity of an unjaded heart Em asked, “If the person you’re with makes you happier than any other person isn’t that love?” _  
  
_Isn’t that love?_   He had to smile at the simple question.   _In my book, someone who makes you happy was the very definition of love._  
  
Oddly, Johnny led him to believe the same thing about Jason.   _How did I miss this?  How did I not see this?  He shook his head at himself.  You missed it because you were too wrapped up in betraying him, in meeting your own needs, in using him as your Enforcer no matter what it cost him._  
  
He strode over to the phone and called Benny, “Did you find anything, yet?”   
  
He was disappointed when Benny had nothing on Jason’s whereabouts.  It had only been a few hours.  If anyone could find him, they could and would.  
  
This might be a chance to do something good for Jason for once.  He was startled by a knock at  his door.  Looking at his watch it was just after nine, it was late for anyone to be coming by.  
  
Seth announced Elizabeth.  Sonny stepped out into the hall to talk to her so that Carly wouldn’t know that the young woman she loathed was there.  
  
“Hey, Elizabeth,” he said softly as he greeted the young woman, “Carly’s home,” he explained.  
  
“Oh, okay,” she smiled, “I understand.  I don’t want to see her right now, either.” She dug in her pocket, “Here’s the message I’d like you to get to Jason, if you can,” she started to hand it to Sonny and quickly pulled it back.    
  
She looked into his eyes, he was looking at her encouragingly, “It’s okay, Elizabeth,” he said softly.  
  
“Just, please,” she searched his eyes, “it’s private.  I don’t want too many people to see...”   
  
“I’ll keep it as private as I can,” he promised.  
  
“Thank you, Sonny.” She quickly got on the elevator.  Those same butterflies were rampaging around her stomach.  Now she only had to wait, and hope and pray that he’d come.  
  
As she got on the elevator Sonny flipped open the flap on the unsealed envelope.  It was a simple message.

As Sonny read the short note through a second time he knew in his heart just what the petite brunette had meant to his friend.  He knew he had to do whatever he could to find Jason.

 

  


  
  
**Monday, July 30, 2001  
Late Afternoon, about 3:15 PM EDT  
  
Port Charles Waterfront  
Elizabeth’s Studio **  
  
She couldn’t paint, she tried but nothing came.  Every corner reminded her of Jason.  She pulled out her painting of ‘The Wind’  and ran her hand over it remembering him.  
  
_“It’s something I have to come back to.”_  
  
She let the tears fall.  “He's not coming back.  At least, not for me.  I called him a liar, I left him standing there...”   
  
Her breath hitched on a sob.  
  
“There’ll be no more rides on his bike.  I fixed that, too.”   
  
_“I loved being free, but I love Lucky more ”  just accept that I'm doing this ”  though I don't want to, and help me by staying away.”_  
  
“I’ve been so stupid,” she groaned as she fingered the shard of red glass she’d rescued after carelessly throwing it in a little girl tantrum.  
  
_“I don't want to watch you hurt.  I want to see you smile the way you do when you're free.”_  
  
“But I made him hurt, and didn’t care one bit, just as long as Lucky was okay. Stupid, stupid stupid!” 

  
  
**Tuesday, July 31, 2001  
Mid-Morning, about 10:30 AM EDT  
  
Harborview Towers, Penthouse 4  
Home of Sonny Corinthos **  
  
Sonny’s intercom buzzed.  
  
“Boss,” Greg said when Sonny answered, “Mrs. Quartermaine is here to see you and wants to know if you have time for her.”   
  
“You mean Dr. Quartermaine.”   
  
“No, sir, Mrs. Edward Quart...”   
  
“Get her up here, now!  You don’t let someone like Lila Quartermaine wait,” Sonny yelled into the receiver.  “That’s Jason’s Grandmother!”   
  
In mere minutes Sonny was ushering Lila Quartermaine and her Steward, Reginald, through his door.   He knelt by her chair and dropped a chaste kiss on her hand.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Corinthos, you are a dear,” Lila greeted him.  “But we’ve no time to waste.  Yesterday my Emily told me you need to find my grandson for that lovely Elizabeth Webber.” Her eyes sparkled, “You know he’s in love with her, don’t you?”   
  
Sonny grinned happily, dimples on full display, “I do now, Mrs. Quartermaine.”   
  
She put her hand out and Reginald quickly put a small leather portfolio in her delicate hand.  Reaching in she pulled out a rather large postcard with a mountain range emblazoned on the front.    
  
She handed it to Sonny, “Jason was going volcano climbing in Peru the last time I heard from him.”   
  
“Peru?” Sonny studied the card.  It was only a month old.  He kissed Lila’s delicate hand again and thanked her for coming.

  
  
**Monday, August 27, 2001  
Early Evening, About 6:15 PM EDT  
  
Port Charles, New York  
Lower Warehouse District **  
  
He stood outside the door for a solid minute.  There weren’t that many cars in the lot.  It was still early for the crowd that usually came to  _Jake's_.    
  
He sucked in a deep breath and finally swung the door open.  The familiar smell of stale beer and cigarettes assaulted him.  It was quiet inside, just some regulars getting their after work drink.  
  
He strode up to the bar and Jake’s face broke into a smile, “My favorite tenant.” She put a  _Del Rey Sol_  on the counter along with his room key.  “It’s good to see you, Morgan.”   
  
He nodded, “Thanks, Jake.”   
  
She saw him.  He remembered.  He came.  She couldn’t breathe.    
  
Em said he’d be here.  He said he wouldn’t turn me away.  All her pent up hopes and fears start to give way as she held him in her gaze.  
  
Suddenly the small hairs on the back of his neck stood up.    
  
Elizabeth was here, he could always feel her.  He turned to look around the bar, only to have his eyes stopped by a sight he never thought he’d see again.    
  
She asked him to come and there he was.  
  
He moved away from the bar.  
  
“Jason,” her voice caught, “you came.”   
  
He smiled, “You called.”   
  
She couldn’t stop them.  She tried.  She gasped and they came.  Hot, bitter tears of remorse and relief, happiness and anxiety, all rolled together.  She wanted to run to him, but wasn’t sure she should.  
  
As her tears spilled over her eyes he wanted nothing but to take her in his arms and hold her.  He wasn’t sure he should.  But then he remembered,  _SHE called._  
  
“Elizabeth,” he took the four short steps between them and folded his arms around her.  He cupped the back of her head dropping a kiss on the crown.  He felt her sink into his chest.  He stroked her back to calm her sobs.  
  
After a minute he pulled her away from him to look into her eyes.  “Elizabeth,” he tenderly smoothed away her tears with his thumbs, “let me look at you, are you all right?”   
  
She couldn’t speak so she just nodded.  
  
“You’re not hurt?”   
  
“No,” she whispered.  
  
“Thank God,” he whispered.  
  
“I can’t believe you came,” she said softly as he held her.  
  
“I can’t believe you called,” he smiled, “I’ve missed you so much.”   
  
“You got my note?”   
  
“I did.”   
  
“Sonny found you?  I know I shouldn’t have bothered him, but he’s been really nice to me and I don’t think he minded too much—”   
  
“Shh, Elizabeth, it’s fine,” he smiled again at her, “Lila told him where I was, she’s the one I usually keep in touch with when I leave town.”   
  
“I didn’t know,” she said quietly.  
  
He shook his head, “Only Lila knew and that woman can keep a secret!”   
  
He was rewarded with a small laugh from her beautiful lips.  He just wanted to drink in her face.  The face he’d seen everywhere he looked.  
  
“Jason,” she put her small hand on his chest, “can you forgive me for being so hateful to you?”   
  
He dropped a kiss on the inside of her palm, it was really the first time he’d kissed her in an intimate way.  “I could forgive you anything.” He studied her for a moment, “You still don’t know what you mean to me?”   
  
Her eyes shone with fresh tears, “I think I do, Jason, it just took me a long time to get here.”   
  
“I love you, Elizabeth.  I have for a long time, now,” he cupped her face in his strong hands and smoothed his thumbs over her creamy cheeks, “but you didn’t want me and I understood.”   
  
She gave in to a small sob, “I love you, Jason.  I want so much to be with you.  I was such, so ”  stupid,” she reached up and placed her tiny hand on his cheek and she felt him lean into it.  
  
Her touch healed the hurt he’d felt for months.  Her words of acceptance washed away all the bitter ones and had a healing effect like none other.  He could feel the warmth come back into his body.  In an instant the world had color again.  
  
Looking searchingly in her eyes he asked silent permission to kiss her.  He could see ‘yes’ in her eyes, he heard ‘yes’ in her words.  With her face still cupped in his hands he gently leaned into her capturing her lips in a soul searing, but delicate kiss.  
  
Elizabeth melted into him.  
  
As  _Jake’s_  patrons watched the two disparate lovers, even the most jaded among them knew they were seeing the real thing.  
  
Indulging in long missed kisses, Jason caught Elizabeth under her knees and scooped her into his arms.  He continued kissing her as he slowly took the stairs up to his usual room.  
  
Closing the door with a soft click, he made it to the bed in three short strides.    
  
He laid her gently on the bed, softly whispering, “Let me show you what you mean to me.”   
  


 

**_Drop me a line and let me know what you think!_ **

**_Comments are food for a writer's soul!_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my stories visit my site... just click the banner!  
>    
>  [](http://THENONAMESITE.COM)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Copyright Disclaimer: That all characters are the property of the American Broadcasting Network The Disney Corporation is fully acknowledged. No copyright infringement intended. Character names are merely borrowed for fun. I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you may recognize. The canon characters of the series, General Hospital, are out of their series character and Section 107 of the US Copyright Clause on ‘Fair Use’ is cited. This is, in majority, a transformative work, solely enjoyed by a specific audience and no profit is realized. Original characters and/or characterizations, story concepts and plot are the property of the author publishing as CMJavaGirl. 
> 
>  


End file.
